robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood
Origin The central figure in the folk-lore Robin Hood is an outlaw and excellent archer known for stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Robin and his group of outlaws known as the Merry Men lived in and operated out of Sherwood Forest. In the early ballad A Gest of Robyn Hode Robin is said to have gained a pardon from King Edward. Later Robin Hood's story was transported to a different period of English history to make the folk hero a supporter of King Richard The Lionheart who was declared an outlaw while the king was away fighting in the Third Crusade. Robin's opponents are the Sheriff of Nottingham, Guy of Gisbourne, the Bishop of Hereford, the King's brother Prince John was added to his stable of repeating villains in the late 16th century. Robin's cousin the Prioress of Kirklees was the foe that put an end to his life. The earliest surviving clear mention of "the rhymes of Robin Hood" is from the 1370s and paints him as an already established and well known piece of folklore. It is unknown if the ballads or the May Day Fair plays and games featuring Robin came first, though as time went on each clearly referenced stories told in the other medium. The earliest surviving ballad is a fragmented copy of Robin Hood and the Monk dating from about 1450. Early Life In Elizabethan times Robin was being written as having been born the son of nobility but in the original stories he was a yeoman who had become an outlaw forester leading his band of Merry Men in Barnsdale, later Sherwood, Forest. According to a handful of tales his first love interest was the shepherdess Clorinda, who is said in some later tales to have been Marian in disguise. Criminal Folk Hero After becoming an outlaw Robin gathered his Merry Men including Little John, Will Scarlet, Will Stutely, Much the Miller's Son, Friar Tuck, Alan a Dale, the bride, George a Greene, Wat O' the Crabstaff, Arthur a Bland, Gilbert with the White Hand, David of Doncaster and sometimes Maid Marian. Robin's Gentrification and The Restoration In the late 1590s Anthony Munday wrote a pair of Robin Hood plays which popularized the concept of Robin Hood as a disgraced or fallen noble in place of his traditional background as an outlawed yeoman. In a contradictory reading Robert Cecil interpreted Robin as a revolutionary when in 1605 he referred to anti-parliament plotters as "the Robin Hoods in your part of the country". Knight, Stephen. "Robin Hood and the Royal Restoration." Critical Survey 5 (1993). Then, shortly after the restoration, a new much more bland and less subversive Robin appeared in a wide array of new publications in which his respect and resistance of the crown's authority was turned into servile subservience in a notably political slant meant to disabuse those who did not care for the restoration of the notion that the popular hero could be a symbol of their anti-royal ideals. The 1661 play Robin Hood and His Crew of Souldiers for instance presents the outlaw as immediately kowtowing to the King's messenger, and the ballad Robin Hood's Birth, Breeding, Valour, and Marriage contained a generalized bland Robin who was once again the son of nobility. Knight, Stephen (Editor), Ohlgren, Thomas H. (Editor). "Robin Hood and His Crew of Souldiers: Introduction." Robin Hood and Other Outlaw Tales. Kalamazoo, Medieval Institute Publications. (1997) Knight, Stephen (Editor), Ohlgren, Thomas H. (Editor). "Robin Hood's Birth, Breeding, Valour, and Marriage: Introduction." Robin Hood and Other Outlaw Tales. Kalamazoo, Medieval Institute Publications. (1997) Later Life Once Robin and his band of Merry Men had been pardoned Marian married him just as she had promised to do once he and his men had been pardoned by the King. Robin was killed by either the betrayal of his own prioress cousin sometimes with her lover Sir Roger of Doncaster, by a "faithless friar" as per A True Tale of Robin Hood, or according to Robin Hood and the Valiant Knight by a monk after being badly wounded by the knight Sir William. Possible Historical Figure Several individuals from history have been theorized to have had a part in inspiring the tales of the folk hero, though the commonality of the names, inconsistency in the spelling of names during the period and the later attribution of the last name or descriptor of Hood to many outlaws makes the pool of potential historical inspirations vast. One of the most popular historical Robin Hood candidates is Robert Hood of Wakefield, a contemporary of King Edward II mentioned in the Wakefield Court Rolls who was first proposed as the possible historical Robin Hood by Joseph Hunter, with his finding added to by later historians J. W. Walker and J. C. Holt. Robert Hood of Wakefield was the son of a forester who worked for the Earl de Warenne. In 1316 Robert was fined for ignoring a summons to Edward II's forces and he is thought to have been outlawed in 1322 for taking part in Earl Thomas of Lancaster's rebellion and to have fled into Barnsdale Forest after the recorded confiscation of his property. It has been theorized he may also be the same individual identified as "Robyn Hod" who served Edward II shortly thereafter, mirroring A Gest of Robyn Hode where King Edward is furious at the outlaws poaching in his woods but then takes Robin into his service for ‘twelve months and three’ after being impressed with his skills. This historical Robyn Hod is also known to have left Edward's service approximately a year after Edward's trip to Nottingham. It was originally thought "Robyn Hod" may have entered Edward's service at Nottingham but it was later proven he had been with the king earlier. The first record of him was instead when the king was much closer to Barnsdale, at Chapel Haddlesey, but within the same year of 1323. Appearances in Media 'Ballads:' *A Gest of Robyn Hode *Robin Hood and the Valiant Knight *Robin Hood's Progress to Nottingham *Robin Hood and Little John *Robin Hood and the Butcher *Robin Hood and the Curtal Friar *Robin Hood and Allen a Dale *Robin Hood Rescuing Three Squires/Robin Hood and the Widow's Three Sons *Robin Hood and the Bishop *Robin Hood and the Bishop of Hereford *Robin Hood and the Newly Revived *Robin Hood and the Tanner *Robin Hood and the Tinker *Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne *Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Robin Hood and the Golden Arrow *Robin Hood and Queen Katherine *Robin Hood's Chase *Robin Hood and the Scotchman *Robin Hood and the Ranger *The Bold Pedlar and Robin Hood *Robin Hood and the Beggar, I *Robin Hood and the Beggar, II *Robin Hood and the Shepherd *Robin Hood's Delight *Robin Hood and the Pedlars *Robin Hood Rescuing Will Stutly *Little John a Begging *Robin Hood's Golden Prize *The Noble Fisherman *Robin Hood and the Prince of Aragon *The King's Disguise and Friendship with Robin Hood *Robin Hood's Death *Robin Hood's Birth, Breeding, Valor and Marriage *A True Tale of Robin Hood Stage: *1470s Robyn Hod and the Shryff of Notyngham by unknown possibly commissioned by Sir John P *1593 George a Green the Pinner of Wakefield by Anonymous (possibly Robert Green) *1598 The Downfall of Robert, Earle of Huntington by Anthony Munday *1598 The Death of Robert, Earle of Huntington by Anthony Munday *1615 "Metropolis coronata, the triumphes of ancient drapery: or, Rich cloathing of England, in a second yeeres performance In honour of the aduancement of Sir Iohn Iolles, Knight, to the high office of Lord Maior of London, and taking his oath for the same authoritie, on Monday, being the 30. day of October. 1615." by Anthony Munday *1600 Look About You by Anonymous *1661 Robin Hood and His Crew of Souldiers printed for James Davis *1822 Maid Marian; or, Huntress of Arlingford by James Robinson Planche (author) & Henry Rowley Bishop (composer) opera *1892 The Foresters: Robin Hood and Maid Marian by Alfred Lord Tennyson *1905 The Sad Shepherd: or, A Tale of Robin Hood by Ben Jonson *1905 Continuation of Ben Jonson's Sad Shepherd by F. G. Waldron *1914 Robin Hood and His Merry Men: A Play in Two Acts by Elizabeth F. Matheson Literature: *c.1420s Orygynale Cronykill of Scotland by Andrew of Wyntoun *c1440 Scotichronicon Continuation by Walter Bower (a continuation of John Fordun's chronicle) *1521 Historia Majoris Brittaniae by John Major *1568-1569 Chronicle at Large and meere History of the affayres of England; and Kings of the Same by Richard Grafton *1571 The Chronicle of Ireland. Collected by Meredith Hanmer in the Yeare 1571 by Meredith Hanmer *1579 Palice of Honour by Gawian Douglas (written by 1518) *1588?-1673 Drunken Barnaby's four journeys to the North of England by Richard Brathwait (publication date unknown, author's life span used instead) *1608 Since Robin Hood Thomas Weelkes (song) *1609 In Sherwood Liude Stout Robin Hood by Robert Jones (song) *1612 Poly-Olbion by Michael Drayton (started by at least 1598, republished in 1622 with a second part, poem) *1612 Albions England by William Warner (Robin mentioned in the hermit's speech) *1779 The history of Whitby, and of Whitby abbey, before the conquest by Lionel Charlton *1818 To The Same by John Hamilton Raynolds (poem) *1818 To E--, With the Foregoing Sonnets by John Hamilton Raynolds (poem) *1818 Robin Hood: To a Friend by John Keats (poem, response to two sonnets by John Hamilton Raynolds) *1818 To a Friend, On Robin Hood by John Hamilton Raynolds (poem response to sonnet by John Keats) *1819 Ivanhoe by Walter Scott *1820 How Robin Hood and His Outlaws Lived by Leigh Hunt (poem) *1820 Robin Hood, a Child by Leigh Hunt (poem) *1820 Robin Hood, an Outlaw by Leigh Hunt (poem) *1820 Robin Hood's Flight by Leigh Hunt (poem) *1820-1834 Robin Hood: A Fragment by Caroline Bowles Southey & Robert Southey (incomplete poem, published 1847) *1821 Maid Marian by Thomas Love Peacock *1828 The Death of Robin Hood by Bernand Barton (poem) *1838-1840 Robin Hood and Little John; or, the Merrie Men of Sherwood Forest by Pierce Egan the Younger *1842 Robin Hood by George Daniel (poem) *1847 Sonnets on Robin Hood I by John Hamilton Reynolds (poem) *1847 Sonnets on Robin Hood II by John Hamilton Reynolds (poem) *1862 The Prince of Thieves (Tales of Robin Hood #1) by Alexandre Dumas *1864 Robin Hood: The Outlaw (Tales of Robin Hood #2) by Alexandre Dumas *1865 The Life and Adventures of Robin Hood by John B. Marsh *1865 Of Robin Hood's Death and Burial by Sebastian Evans (poem) *1865 An Hour of Robin Hood by W. J. Linton (poem) *1870 The Bow by Eliza Cook (poem) *1874 Little John and the Red Friar: A Lay of Sherwood by Bon Gaultier (William Edmondstune Aytoun, poem) *1882-1898 "The Child Ballads" collected by Francis James Child *1883 The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood of Great Renown in Nottinghamshire by Howard Pyle *1884 Robin Hood: a collection of poems, songs, and ballads relative to that celebrated English outlaw edited by Joseph Ritson, illustrated by Gordon Browne *1897 The Story of Robin Hood (Robinson Crusoe Series) by McLoughlin Brothers *1889 The Romanic History of Robin Hood by Barry Pain *1889 The Story of Robin Hood by McLoughlin Brothers *1891 The Adventures of Robin Hood by J. Walker McSpadden, illustrated by Greg Hildebrandt *1903 Robin Hood His Book by Eva March Tappan *1906 Robin Hood's Goodnight by Nora Chesson (poem) *1908 Heroic Legends: The Stories of St. George and the Dragon, Robin Hood, Richard and Blondel, and Other Legends by Agnes Grozier Herbertson *1908 Bold Robin Hood and his Outlaw Band by Louis Rhead, illustrated by Louis Rhead *1912 Robin Hood by Henry Gilbert *1913-1920 A Song of Sherwood by Alfred Noyes (poem) *1914 Robin Hood and His Merry Men by Maude Radford Warren, illustrated by Milo Winter *1917 The Adventures of Robin Hood: An English Legend by Paul Creswick, illustrated by N.C. Wyeth *1918 The Martin-Song of Friar Tuck by Alfred Noyes (poem) *1923 Robin Hood His Deeds and Adventures as Recounted in the Old English Ballads selected and illustrated by Lucy Fitch Perkins *1928 "Robin Hood in Scotland." Chambers Journal 18 by Lewis Spence *1928 Robin Hood (Windermere Series) by Edith Heal, Illustrated by Dan Content *1928 Robin Hood and His Life in the Merry Greenwood by Rose Yeatman Woolf, illustrated by Howard Davie *1934 Bows against the Barons by Geoffrey Trease *1938 The Sword in the Stone (The Once and Future King #1) by T. H. White *1938 Adventures of Robin Hood (movie tie in with color plates) *1948 The Good Yeomen by Jay Williams *1948 Robin Hood by Henry Gilbert, illustrated by Garth Williams, introduction by Angelo Patri *1948 Robin Hood’s Arrow: Being an account of Dan of the Mill and his adventures with Robin and his Merry Men by Eugenia Stone, illustrated by Rafaello Busoni *1951 Robin Hood by Carola Oman *1953 Dowsing the Demon by Clayton Emery *1956 The Adventures of Robin Hood by Roger Lancelyn Green, illustrated by Arthur Hall *1963 Tales of Brave Adventure by Enid Blyton *1965 The Star and the Sword by Pamela Melnikoff *1968 Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest by Ann McGovern, illustrated by Tracy Sugarman *1968 The Last Unicorn (The Last Unicorn, #1) by Peter S. Beagle *1968 The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood by Howard Pyle, illustrated by Don Irwin (Pyle's 1883 book with new illustrations) *1971 Robin Hood by J.C. Holt *1971 Robin Hood by Antonia Fraser *1978 Robin Hood and the King’s Ransom by Desmond Dunkerley, illustrated by Bernard Brett *1978 Robin Hood by Jane Carruth, illustrated by Chris Higham *1978 Robin Hood and the Golden Arrow (Disney’s Wonderful World of Reading) unknown author *1979 Robin Hood by Bernard Miles, illustrated by Victor Ambrus *1981 The Death of Robin Hood ''by Peter Vansittart *1983 ''Locksley by Nicholas Chase (pen name for Anthony and Christopher Hyde) *1984 Mythago Wood (Mythago Wood, #1) by Robert Holdstock *1986 Robin of Sherwood (Robin of Sherwood #1) by Richard Carpenter *1986 Robin of Sherwood and the Hounds of Lucifer (Robin of Sherwood #2) by Robin May *1986 Richard Carpenter's Robin Of Sherwood: The Hooded Man (Robin of Sherwood #3) by Anthony Horowitz *1986 Robin of Sherwood Annual (Robin of Sherwood) by Richard Carpenter *1987 Robin Hood by Roderick Hunt illustrated by Alex Brychta *1988 The Outlaws of Sherwood by Robin McKinley *1988 Robin of Sherwood: The Time of the Wolf (Robin of Sherwood #4) by Richard Carpenter *1988 On the trail of Robin Hood by Richard De Vries *1988 Robin Hood by Mark Dunster *1988 Robin Hood (La Spiga Junior) by Donatella Beri (Italian) *1988 Robin Hood by Louis Rhead, illustrated by Louis Rhead, Walter Crane, & Frank Godwin (Rhead's 1908 book with additional color illustrations) *1990 The Robin Hood Ambush (Robert Silverbergs Time Tours, No. 1) by William F. Wu *1991 Sherwood (Sherwood #1) by Parke Godwin *1991 Through a Dark Mist (Robin Hood, #1) by Marsha Canham *1991 The Fantastic Adventures of Robin Hood (Anthology) by Mike Resnick, Brian M. Thomsen, Nancy A. Collins, Matthew J. Costello, George Alec Effinger, Elizabeth Ann Scarborough, Ed Gorman , Midori Snyder, Barbara Delaplace, Nancy Holder, Laura Resnick, Steve Rasnic Tem, & Clayton Emory *1992 Lady of the Forest (Sherwood 1) by Jennifer Roberson *1992 Morningstar by David Gemmell *1992 Disney's Robin Hood: Junior Novelization by A.L. Singer *1993 The Forestwife (Forestwife Saga, #1) by Theresa Tomlinson *1993 Robin and the King (Sherwood #2) by Parke Godwin *1994 In the Shadow of Midnight (Robin Hood, #2) by Marsha Canham *1995 Robin's Country by Monica Furlong *1995 The Sherwood Game by Esther M. Friesner *1997 Robin Hood and Other Outlaw Tales published by the Medieval Institute, Consortium for the Teaching of the Middle Ages Staff *1997 The Last Arrow (Robin Hood, #3) by Marsha Canham *1997 Robin Hood by Imogen Lycett Green *1997 Robin Hood (DK Classics) by Neil Philip, illustrated by Neil Harris *1998 In a Dark Wood by Michael Cadnum *1998 Robin Hood According to Spike Milligan by Spike Milligan *1998 The Adventures of Robin Hood and Marian by Adrian Mitchell *1998 The Adventures of Robin Hood (Ladybird Picture Classics) by John Grant, illustrated by Victor G. Ambrus *1998 Playing Robin Hood : the legend as performance in five centuries by Lois Potter *1998 Robin Hood : the shaping of the legend by Jeffrey L Singman *1998 Robin Hood by Sally M Stockton *1998 The Legend of Robin Hood by Richard Rutherford-Moore *1998 Medieval Outlaws: Ten Tales in Modern English edited by Thomas H. Ohlgren *1998 Robin Hood by Roger Lancelyn Green, abridged by Nick Warburton *1998 Robin Hood : A Good Outlaw? (Reputations in History) by Josh Brooman *1998 Robin Hood: The Boy Who Became a Legend by Kathryn Lasky *1998 Child of the May (The Forestwife #2) by Theresa Tomolinson *1998 Robin Hood and the Lords of Wellow by Tony Molyneux-Smith *1998 Robin Hood Book by Enid Blyton, illustrated by Debbie Ryder (1930 book, 1998 illustrations) *1998 La leggenda di Robin Hood by Tony Wolf, Clementina Coppini, illustrated by Tony Wolf (Polish, Romanian, & Italian editions) *1999 Lady Of Sherwood (Sherwood 2) by Jennifer Roberson *2000 Hawksmaid: The Untold Story of Robin Hood and Maid Marian by Kathryn Lasky *2000 Robin Hood by Benedict Flynn & Katie Flynn *2000 Robin Hood: Outlaw Or Greenwood Myth by Fran Doel & Geoff Doel *2000 Sherwood: Original Stories from the World of Robin Hood (Anthology) illustrated by Dennis Nolan: Our Lady of the Greenwood by Jane Yolen, Marian by Maxine Trottier, Under the Bending Yew by Annja Kirwan, Know Your True Enemy by Nancy Springer, The Children's War by Timons Esaias, Straight and True by Robert J. Harris, At Fountain Abbey by Mary France Zambreno, Robin Hood v 1.5.3 by Adam Stemple *2001 Rowan Hood: Outlaw Girl of Sherwood Forest (Rowan Hood #1) by Nancy Springer *2002 Lionclaw (Rowan Hood #2) by Nancy Springer *2002 The Gallows in the Greenwood by Phyllis Ann Karr *2002 Robin Hood and the Beasts of Sherwood: Clayton Emery's Tales of Robin Hood by Clayton Emery *2003 Robin Hood: A Mythic Biography by Stephen Thomas Knight *2003 Outlaw Princess of Sherwood (Rowan Hood, #3) by Nancy Springer *2004 Wild Boy (Rowan Hood #4) by Nancy Springer *2004 Maid Marian by Elsa Watson *2005 Rowan Hood Returns (Rowan Hood, #5) by Nancy Springer *2006 Hood (King Raven #1) by Stephen R. Lawhead *2007 Scarlet (King Raven, #2) by Stephen R. Lawhead *2008 Robin Hood (Usborne Young Reading Series) by Rob Lloyd Jones, illustrated by Alan Marks *2009 Tuck (King Raven, #3) by Stephen R. Lawhead *2009 Outlaw (The Outlaw Chronicles #1) by Angus Donald *2009 Hodd by Adam Thorpe *2009 Outlaw: The Legend of Robin Hood by Tony Lee, illustrated by Sam Hart & Artur Fujita *2010 A Brief History of Robin Hood by Nigel Cawthorne *2010 Robin Hood The English Outlaw Unmasked David Baldwin *2010 Holy Warrior (The Outlaw Chronicles, #2) by Angus Donald *2010 The World Above: A Retelling of Jack and the Beanstalk and Robin Hood by Cameron Dokey *2011 King's Man (The Outlaw Chronicles #3) by Angus Donald *2011 Royal Rebel by Dana Taylor *2012 The Arrow of Sherwood by Lauren Johnson *2012 Robin: Lady of Legend by R.M. ArceJaeger *2012 Scarlet by A.C. Gaughen *2012 Warlord (The Outlaw Chronicles #4) by Angus Donald *2012 Hunter of Sherwood: Knight of Shadows (Guy of Gisburne #1) by Toby Venables *2013 Wolf's Head (The Forest Lord #1) by Steven A. McKay *2013 Will in Scarlet by Matthew Cody *2013 Greenwode by J. Tullos Hennig *2013 In the Greenwood by Mari Ness *2013 A Girl's Tale (Robyn Hood, #1) by K.M. Shea *2013 Robyn Hode (Robyn Hode #1) by David Pilling *2013 A Little Book of Robin Hood by Michael Dacre, introduction by Fiona Collins *2013 Fight for Freedom (Robyn Hood #2) by K.M. Shea *2013 Hood: Noble Secrets (Hood, #1) by Iain Meadows *2013 Robin Hood: The Wrath of God (Robyn Hode #2) by David Pilling *2014 Hunter of Sherwood: The Red Hand (Guy of Gisburne, #2) by Toby Venables *2014 The Wolf and the Raven (The Forest Lord #2) by Steven A. McKay *2014 The Iron Castle (Outlaw Chronicles #6) by Angus Donald *2014 Longbow (The Saga of Roland Inness #1) by Wayne Grant *2014 Hood: The Scribe Of Sherwood (Hood, #2) by Iain Meadows *2014 Men of the Cross (Battle Scars #1) by Charlene Newcomb *2015 Rise of the Wolf (The Forest Lord #3) by Steven A. McKay *2015 The Huntress of Thornbeck Forest (A Medieval Fairy Tale, #1) by Melanie Dickerson *2015 Warbow (The Saga of Roland Inness #2) by Wayne Grant *2015 Hood: Warriors' Harvest (Hood, #3) by Iain Meadows *2015 Everything I Do (Rosa Fitzwalter, #1) by M.C. Frank *2015 Robin Lockslay Episode One: The Honey Trap by Lana Pecherczyk *2015 Mark of the Black Arrow (Robin Hood: Demon's Bane, #1) by Debbie Viguié *2015 Robin Hood: Wolf's Head by Eric Tanafon *2015 The Broken Realm (The Saga of Roland Inness #3) by Wayne Grant *2015 Hood: King's Command (Hood, #4) by Iain Meadows *2016 Blood of the Wolf (The Forest Lord #4) by Steven A. McKay *2016 The Ransomed Crown (The Saga of Roland Inness #4) by Wayne Grant *2017 Hunter of Sherwood: Hood (Guy of Gisburne #3) by Toby Venables *2017 No Good Deed by Kara Connolly *2018 Lords of the Greenwood by Chris Thorndycroft 'Comics:' * Arrow #2 * Green Hornet Comics #7-10 * Tales of Robin Hood #1-6 * Hit Comics #26, 51 * Kid Eternity #2 * Smash Comics #27 * Jumbo Comics #67 * Cat-Man Comics #26 * Robin Hood and Company Comics vol. 3 #32 -34 * Robin Hood and His Merry Men #28-38 * Robin Hood #1-5 * Young Heroes #35-37 * The Adventures of Robin Hood #1-8 (reprint) * Robin Hood 1-2, 9-10, 15(reprint) * Treasure Chest of Fun & Facts vol. 3 #14-17 * Boy Comics #3-32 'Board Games' *1938. The Adventures of Robin Hood. (Whitman) *1956. The Adventures of Robin Hood. (Bettye-B) *1973. Walt Disney Productions Robin Hood Game. (Milton Bradley) *1974. Robin Hood Game. (Waddington Games) *1979. The Legend of Robin Hood. (Avalon Hill, OSG) *1991. Robin Hood. (Laurin Company) *2009. Sherwood Forest. (Eggertspiele) *2016. Sheriff of Nottingham, Merry Men Expansion. (Arcane Wonders) Character Filmography Film: *1908 Robin Hood (short) played by unknown, film made by Kalem Company *1912 Robin Hood played by Robert Frazer *1912 Robin Hood Outlawed (short) played by A. Brian Plant *1913 Robin Hood (1913) played by William Russell *1922 Robin Hood (as The Earl of Huntingdon) played by Douglas Fairbanks *1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood played by Errol Flynn *1948 The Prince of Thieves played by Jon Hall *1948 Robin Hoodlum (short) voiced by'' John T. Smith *1948 ''Robin Hood-winked (short) voiced by'' Jack Mercer *1949 ''Rabbit Hood (short) voiced by'' Mel Blanc *1950 ''Rogues of Sherwood Forest (as Robin, Earl of Huntington) played by John Derek *1952 The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men played by Richard Todd *1954 The Men of Sherwood Forest played by Don Taylor *1958 Robin Hood Daffy (short) voiced by Mel Blanc *1958 Robin Hoodwinked (short) Tom and Jerry short; character not voiced *1960 Sword of Sherwood Forest played by Richard Greene *1967 A Challenge for Robin Hood (as Robin de Courtenay) played by Barrie Ingham *1969 Wolfshead: The Legend of Robin Hood ''(as Robert of Locksley) played by David Warbeck *1973 ''Robin Hood (1973) voiced by Brian Bedford *1976 Robin and Marian played by Sean Connery *1988 Aaj Ka Robin Hood played by Anil Chatterjee (modern retelling set in India) *1991 Robin Hood (1991) played by Patrick Bergin *1991 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves played by Kevin Costner *1991 Robin Hood (Animated) ''voiced by Regina Reagan *1993 ''Robin Hood: Men in Tights played by Cary Elwes *1998 Robin Hood played by David Wood *2010 Robin Hood (2010) ''(as Robin Longstride) played by Russell Crowe *2018 ''Robin Hood played by Taron Egerton Television: *1955-1959 The Adventures of Robin Hood (143 episodes) *1966-1969 Rocket Robin Hood *1968-1968 The Legend of Robin Hood *1975-1975 The Legend of Robin Hood (mini-series) *1984-1986 Robin of Sherwood (26 episodes) *1991-1992 Young Robin Hood *2006-2009 BBC's Robin Hood (39 episodes, Wiki) *2014-2016 Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood Gallery RobinHoodJamesEdwinMcConnell.jpg|Robin Hood by James Edwin McConnell () RobinHood.jpg|Robin Hood by Louis Rhead Robin Hood and the Lady.jpg|Robin Hood and the Lady, by Walter Crane Olivia&Flynn.jpg|Olivia de Havilland as Maid Marian and Errol Flynn as Robin Hood in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) ErrolFlynnRobinHoodAdventures.png|Errol Flynn as Robin Hood in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) Adventures of Robin Hood-flynn-knowles.jpg|Errol Flynn as Robin Hood with Patric Knowles as Will Scarlet in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) Jon-hall-patricia-morison-adele-jergens-michael-duane-the-prince-of-CC1AC4.png|Publicity still of Jon Hall as Robin Hood, Patricia Morison as Lady Marian Claire, Adele Jergens as Lady Christabel and Michael Duane as Sir Allan Claire in The Prince of Thieves (1948) RobinofSherwood.jpg|Clive Mantle, Michael Praed, Phil Rose, Mark Ryan, Judi Trott, Peter Llewellyn Williams, and Ray Winstone in Robin of Sherwood (1984) RobinHoodPrinceofThieves.jpg|Kevin Costner, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Nick Brimble, and Daniel Newman in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) TheAdventuresofRobinHood.jpg|Poster for The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) WaltDisneysRobinHoodPremiereProgram.jpg FlynnErrol-HavillandOlivia-Adventures-of-Robin-Hood.jpg|Olivia de Havilland as Maid Marian with Errol Flynn as Robin Hood in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) Adventures-of-robin-hood-errol-flynn-1.jpg|Errol Flynn as Robin Hood in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) RichardGreen-TheAdventures-of-RobinHood.jpg|Richard Greene as Robin Hood in The Adventures of Robin Hood (Show) (1955-1960) Saeed-JalabiRobinHood.jpg|Robin Hood by Saeed Jalabi for the Sheriff of Nottingham board game Merry Men expansion pack (2016). External links *Hero Wiki *Robin Hood at International Hero *Robin Hood at Wikipedia **Robin Hood in Popular Culture Wikipedia *Comic Vine *Disney Wiki *Once Upon a Time Wiki *Shrek Wiki *Muppet Wiki *BBC's Robin Hood Wiki *Zenescope's Grimm Fairy Tales Wiki Category:Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Male Characters Category:Medieval Characters Category:Characters from the Ballads Category:Characters from at least the 14th century Category:Characters in the Public Domain Category:Archers Category:Merry Men